


A Little Faith

by Haywire



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Cosplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla allows Laura to drag her to a convention, and they -have- to cosplay, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Faith

“Isn’t this so awesome?” Laura said, practically bouncing and clapping her hands together as they walked through the convention center. Her hair was done up in a tight ponytail, a crucifix dangling around her neck and a fake plastic stake in one hand.

“Yeah,” was all Carmilla managed. “but… I’m sorry, who are we again?” She put the lanyard with her convention pass on over her neck, reaching over to twist Laura’s over to face the right direction since her hopping had displaced her own badge.

“I’m Buffy!” she replied, pointing to her shirt which read ‘If the Apocalypse comes, beep me’ in large letters, with a picture of what Laura assumed was a pager - that was _way_ before her time after all - underneath it. “The, uh, the you-know-what Slayer. But it’s pretend, of course, you know that, heh.”

“Right, ok, but if you’re Bunny-”

“Buffy,” Laura corrected. “Not Bunny, Buffy.”

“Buffy,” said Carmilla with a wave of her hand. “ok, then who does that make me?”

“You’re Faith, of course!” said the short ersatz Slayer with a grin, and with what Carmilla could’ve sworn was a little gleam in her eye.

“But I don’t have a costume.” Carmilla replied, looking down at herself. She was wearing a typical outfit for her, which consisted of a lot of black and leather.

“You fit the part, trust me.” Laura said with a smile. “And, just in case people don’t know who we are, I made… these…” She unslung and fished through her backpack - a must for cons, she’d said, and had filled it with bottles of water, snacks, and left ample room for swag - and pulled out two ‘Hi! My Name Is:’ nametags, already filled out. Peeling the back off of them, she stuck the one labelled ‘Faith’ onto Carmilla’s chest, tapping it a few times (just to make sure it stayed in place, of course) before putting the ‘Buffy’ one on her own shirt.

“There you go, voila! Good to go.”

“If you say so, Buffy.” Carmilla said, frowning. “So do you think people will know who we’re supposed to be?”

Just then someone yelled out at them across the hall, waving as they shouted. “FUFFY RULES!”

“What was that?” asked Carmilla.

“Proof that we’re going to be just fine, Carm. Trust me, have a little faith.” Laura said with a smirk, taking her girlfriend’s hand in her own as they waded together into the main exhibition hall.


End file.
